In general, for inspecting or observing semiconductor devices (LSIs) in a wafer state or a bare die state, a probe-test has been performed. In such a probe test, an inspection substrate, which is provided with a needle shape of probe, is used. The probe is contacted with a wire-connection pad on a semiconductor device (LSI) to be inspected, so that an electrical test or inspection is carried out to the semiconductor device (LSI). Since some of the characteristics of a semiconductor device may be changed when the semiconductor device is exposed to a light, a conventional probe test has been carried out in a dark box, shielding a light.
Recently, it becomes more frequently that customer (manufacture of end product) carries out mounting process of LSIs, because LSIs are used in a variety of types of apparatuses. For example, LSIs are used in a LCD panel for a mobile phone, a LCD panel for a digital camera, and the like.
It becomes a problem that a LSI for a LCD panel is exposed to a light in a practical use after the LSI is mounted by customer (manufacture of end product). For example, since a LCD panel is radiated with a back light in operation, such a back light is radiated also to a LSI non-preferably, which may cause deterioration or changes of characteristics of the LSI.
As a result, according to a conventional method for inspecting a LSI, a LSI that has been discriminated as a qualified (non-defective) product might not operate properly or normally in practical use.
Japanese Patent Publication 2000-121494A discloses a method for measuring an optical device, which is operating in response to a light. Unfortunately, such a method is applied to an optical device but is not applicable to a LSI according to the present invention.
[Patent Document] JP 2000-121494A